City of Heavenly Fire
by DidThatJustHappen
Summary: Erchomai. Sebastian is coming. With a plan to raise a demon army only Jace, Clary, Simon, Alec, Isabelle and Magnus can stop him. An assassination leads the gang from Idris to the Faerie world in order to stop Sebastian and his dark army. Loved ones will be lost, Hearts will be broken, deaths will be inevitable.
1. Blue Flowers

**Hi This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review on what you think of it. I'll try to update every week :D Thanks :) **

* * *

**_The world will not be destroyed by those who do evil, but by those who watch them without doing anything_**

**_Albert Einstein_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Blue Flowers**

Alec was unhappy. No, not unhappy, miserable. He had dealt with demon poison, vamps and werewolves and the thing that hurt him most was the person he loved most.

Magnus Bane.

Jace was lounging on his blue striped couch in his bedroom. After weeks of experimenting on him, the silent brothers realised that the heavenly fire trapped within would burn anyone who touched him. Luckily not his couch. Despite everything Alec was happy Jace was back. For good this time. However it didn't help that he spent his every moment mooning over Clary.

"So what do you think I should get her for Christmas?" Jace asked. His blonde hair was ruffled as if he had spent an hour trying to get the 'Oh moi? I just got out of bed' look. Alec was starting to tire of Jace because all of their conversations seemed to circle right back down to her. That or Chinese food.

Alec shrugged his shoulders. "A puppy?"

"She's allergic." Jace replied coolly. "Seriously? A puppy? You know I thought you being gay meant that you were good at this sort of thing." Alec put his head in his hands. He sat on the edge of his bed that Jace had just made. He could never stand mess and if Alec didn't clean his room then he would stroll in and do the opposite of a hurricane and make his room neater. Alec was unsure whether he'd be a maid if he was a mundane. He pushed the image of Jace in a maids uniform out of his head and shivered.

"That's a stereotype. If you wanted advice on presents for girls, ask Isabelle or M-" Alec's voice cracked. He was about to say Magnus before he remembered they'd broken up in that dark abandoned subway station. He remembered Maureen claiming she'd killed Camille, and then disappearing, leaving him to find Camille's mangled dead body.

"Sorry about you and Magnus breaking up." Jace said in an uncharacteristically comforting voice. "I know it's almost Christmas and that's the worst time to feel alone but-"

"Can you just stop." Alec interrupted. "You're in love, it's kind of hard for you to sympathise with someone when you've never been rejected yourself. And don't say you reject yourself." Jace looked like he was about to retort something before closing his mouth.

"So how about Chinese tonight?"

Alec sighed.

XXX

"Fifty press-ups!" Jordan barked. In this light he looks like a gym instructor, wearing a pair of grey shorts and a black vest Simon thought. Maia giggled in the corner of their apartment. She lounged on a new green and white striped armchair that Jordan had shipped to New York from the praetor house. If Simon could sweat he was pretty sure he would now, Jordan had been like a drill Sargent for two hours now ordering him to exercise and teaching him fighting moves.

At the tenth push-up Simon collapsed. "No more." He gasped. "I concede." Maia's giggle turned into a full out laugh. Her curly black hair fell over her eyes; Simon couldn't help thinking about how she and Jordan had been stealing glances and kisses every time they thought he wasn't looking.

"Why aren't you on my side?" Simon asked sitting up and leaning against his wall. Jordan smiles like a madman, his praetor Lupus medallion showing over his black vest. A shadow briefly went over the window, a bird Simon thought but he couldn't help but be wary since he had lost the mark of Cain. He had a long list of people who wanted to murder him and now without the mark he had to ask Jordan to make him a better fighter.

"Well you did cheat on me so…" Simon put his head in his hands and smiled slightly. Maybe Simons exercising pain was her bizarre sense of Justice.

"Once again, we were never exclusive and without me you and Jordan would have never got back together. So you know, yay for infidelity." Simon smiled weakly at them. Jordan and Maia shared a smile before Maia jumped out of the chair and tackles Jordan with a hug. He kisses her in return. Simon raised his eyebrows. He was happy they were together but did they have to be so _yucky._

"Here I got you this for Christmas." Jordan handed something in a small rectangular box to Maia. She beamed at him and drew him into an even deeper kiss. Simon coughed after ten seconds and they split apart.

"Bye Simon." Maia waved at him before slamming the door. Rain started to hit the open window splashing Simon. We really need to fix that dodgy window Simon thought.

Simon yawned once again he had been kept awake by Jordan and Maia's _nightly activities. _Isabelle had told him not to tell them about how loud they were saying that they had just gotten back together. Isabelle had come around a lot recently, to stay the night. It never progressed further than kissing which Simon didn't mind. He liked the way she fit next to him and the way she breathed when she slept, missed it in fact after she hadn't been round for the last couple of nights.

Jordan turned and smiled at him. "So fifty more-" He was interrupted by the butt of a gun hitting his head. Jordan collapsed like a rock. A figure clad in a black cloak behind him. A black hood casting the owners face in shadow. Simon let his fangs slip out and bit the masked attacker. It let out a pained scream and held its bleeding shoulder breathing deeply. It drops its pistol onto the ground. Its cloak almost seems to shimmer black, small blue roses pattern the back of the attacker's cloak. A flash of Isabelle's eyes came to him, dark but shining like a beacon. Simon didn't want to die without seeing Isabelle or Clary or even Jace again.

Simon turned around and ran. Jordan was on the ground but breathing shallowly. He ran into the bathroom and took out his phone texting as fast as he could to the first number that popped up. Suddenly a banging on the door erupted, Simon put his back on the door pushing with all his might, stopping the figure from getting in. He could hear a little girls maniacal laughing from the outside. The door smashed down, a chunk of debris hit his head turning Simon's vision black. He hit the send button before falling into unconsciousness.

_HELP_

_JORDAN DOWN_

_BEING ATTACKED IN APARTMENT_

* * *

**So what did you think? Who's the dark cloaked attacker (Did I leave a clue about what species it is?) Who is the laughing girl? Leave a review below and tell me :) Update next week :D**


	2. The Desert Rose

**Hey guys! Back for another chapter for this week. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, it really means a lot and encourages me to continue. I promise there will be more of your favorite couples in the next few chapters :D **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Desert Rose**

"Clary, you look beautiful!" Jocelyn exclaimed. Clary noticed that her mother's moods were changing as fast as fireworks in the sky lately. Her wedding was tomorrow though so at least she had an excuse. This morning she had said how she felt sick to her stomach and even went to vomit in the bathroom. Clary had attributed it to wedding nerves.

Clary took a spin in her maid of honour dress, a long navy blue thing that went down to her feet, her silver heals poking out. The dress clung to her figure and the Morgenstern ring shined around her neck like a small silver moon. In the mirror Clary could see Isabelle buffing her nails non-committedly. She was wearing a typical Isabelle outfit, a black short dress and a pair of high black boots, the only colour in her outfit was a tight green cardigan that was wrapped around her. She looked as if she hadn't been sleeping with dark rings around her eyes that even make-up couldn't hide.

"Jocelyn's right. You do look beautiful." Isabelle said. She looked over to Jocelyn and smiled. "The wedding's going to be fantastic, I'm sure of it Jocelyn." Clary had noticed that ever since Jace had gotten back Isabelle had started to become Isabelle again, not the wary, tired girl that had looked after her when the Clave was interrogating her.

"I feel like I'm living in a marshmallow." Jocelyn said eyeing the wedding shop. Clary couldn't help but agree; the entire shop was painted in white and pink, so much so that some of the dresses seemed to blend into the room. She figured a bride in her dress could hide in here right now and she wouldn't know. Izzy eyed the room and gave a nod of approval.

"_Gold for a bride in her wedding gown."_ Isabelle said cryptically.

"_And red to call enchantment down._" Jocelyn completed. Clary stared at them, they shared a small smile.

"Am I missing something?" Clary asked. Jocelyn smiled sympathetically at her. Her red hair was frizzy from the pouring rain outside and her makeup was smudged. Clary supposed that she didn't look much better but at least she made the wise decision to not wear make-up today. She wasn't seeing Jace today, as much as she wanted to, herself and the Lightwoods had made an agreement to see him on different days whilst he was under house arrest. Today was Alec's day and besides he was allowed to go to the wedding with her tomorrow which was good enough for her.

"It's an old Shadowhunter rhyme." Jocelyn explained. "I never taught it to you because I never thought that after…" _Sebastian _Clary thought. She didn't know she was pregnant with her but she must have taught Sebastian the rhyme as a baby. It made Clary sad that most conversations had lead back to him recently.

The last thing heard was that he was kidnapping children from institutes around the world. The Las Vegas institute had burnt to the ground after the Ravenscar family had decided they would throw there lot in with him. Apparently Sebastian made Silas Ravenscar chop his sons hand off as a show of loyalty. Clary didn't want to know what happened to the poor boy; he must have been around ten and petrified that his father had mutilated him. It made Clary sick.

"Well enough of that." Isabelle said tactfully. "We've got a wedding tomorrow and we don't want you worrying about _him. _We'll look after Clary whilst you're on your honeymoon so she won't be alone for Christmas."

Jocelyn gave Isabelle a pained glance. Jocelyn wasn't the type of mother that just left her daughter especially at Christmas but Clary had managed to convince her that it would be safer for her and Luke if they left the country. Jocelyn had made Clary and Simon promise to call if something bad happened and they would portal back from Hawaii.

"Yeah mom, you're worrying enough already. Enjoy your wedding tomorrow, what could possibly go wrong?"

XXX

Magnus's phone beeped. He didn't want to check it, he had made a pact with himself that he wouldn't check the phone no matter how many times Alec texted or called to say he was sorry. However this pact with himself did not mean that he couldn't stay in his silk embroidered pyjamas all day and gorge himself with Chinese food whilst watching sappy movies.

"I really am pathetic." Magnus said partly to Chairman Meow partly to himself. He rubbed his cat's ear affectionately. "What do you think Chairman? Am I a deplorable sad sack?" Chairman Meow coughed up a hairball in response and leaped off his red couch and ran into his kitchen. Magnus groaned.

"You do that again and I'm setting the vacuum on you!" Magnus shouted at the chairman.

His phone beeped again. Against his better judgement he looked at it. The message was from Simon. That was strange; he had never got the feeling he was best buddies with him. Sure he was plenty nice and knowing that he wouldn't be completely alone in his immortality now was nice but Simon had never texted him before. Magnus felt a pang of sorrow for the young Vampire, watching your friends grow old without you tended to leave a hollow place in your heart.

Magnus read the text.

_HELP_

_JORDAN DOWN_

_BEING ATTACKED IN APARTMENT_

Magnus swore loudly. He shook his head and opened a portal to Simon's apartment. Stepping through felt strange, not like a portal should feel. He felt dizzy and his vision suddenly blurred then regained focus. Bright flowers suddenly appeared in front of him, opening within each other, changing colours within seconds. He landed in sand covered in a vast array of flowers. Roses as red as blood, violets, orchids and daisy's surrounded him.

He sat up in the sand. He could feel the blisteringly hot sun begin to burn his skin. Desert surrounded him; sand dunes raised and fell like waves. He would have laughed at the trick if he didn't know the vampire boy wasn't in jeopardy. He took out his phone from his pyjama pocket and dialled Alec's number.

XXX

Alec lunged for the ringing phone. It took all of Jace's might to hold him back. Jace now wore black leather gloves so he wouldn't burn who he touched. He cursed the heavenly fire every day especially on the days when Clary came to see him.

"I'm helping you." Jace said between breaths.

"You're strangling me." Alec retorted. Jace let his grip on his step-brothers neck go a little bit and then entirely. Alec rubbed his throat giving Jace a hurt look. The phone continue to ring, Jace smirked that it was still _Disco fever, _a ringtone Magnus had selected for himself when he had 'borrowed_' _Alecs phone.

"Please let me answer it Jace." Alec pleaded. "If that were Clary, things would be a whole lot different."

"I would not be in a pitiless hole of despair if I were you." Jace said coldly. He had tired of Alec being miserable. Jace picked up the phone just to settle Alec down.

"Alec!" Magnus's voice exploded into Jace's ear.

"Jace actually, but I can see how you can mix us up, although Alec lacks my golden locks and Adonis-like physique." Alec lunged for Jace and the phone. Gracefully Jace leaped on the bed and kicked Alec away.

"Now is not the time for narcissism Jace Herondale-Wayland-Mogenstern-Lightwood." Magnus let out a breath. Alec reached for his spear and was unsuccessfully trying to prod Jace with the butt of it.

"Simon is in danger and I think I'm in the Sahara." Jace froze. Alec's spear hit him dead on the chest and Jace gasped. He grabbed the spear and threw it against the wall, signalling Alec to stop. Alec looked furious. Jace was kind of pleased, furious was better than miserable.

"The Sahara?" Jace questioned. He could hear Magnus grumble over the phone.

"Your girlfriend's best friend in trouble and you're questioning my desert choice?" Magnus near shouts. "And I think it's the Sahara." He adds. Alec looked at Jace confused mouthing '_Sahara' _at him_. _Jace waved Alec away.

"Don't Portal in Jace. Fey magic got me here. I've seen this before, you're dealing with-" The phone cut off. Jace held it to his ear stunned; he liked dealing with the unexpected, fighting it even more. He smiled lightly and threw the phone at Alec.

"Get your gear and call Clary. Simon's in danger." He said. 

* * *

**So what did you think? Tell me what you think below :D I'll see you next week for a new chapter :)**


	3. Miserable Cursed Existance

**Hey every one! I just want to thank those who have read, reviewed Favorited, and followed. It really means a lot! :) Please enjoy the new chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Miserable cursed existance**

Simon awoke to something prickling his eyebrow. He opened his eyes and saw a girl of about seventeen with a needle in her hand. She had clear dark green eyes the colour of moss and a pretty pointed face, long blonde hair fell across her eyes. A small navy five pointed flower grew from her right eyebrow lacing down the side of her face like a tattoo. She was still wearing the dark cloak but the hood was down now.

Simon tried to jerk away but he was tied to the armchair with thick black rope that cut into his wrists.

"Stop moving, you'll ruin your stitches Daylighter." She says. _So she knows what I am_ Simon thought. "Stupid mark of Cain." She slapped him lightly on the forehead where it once was.

"If this is a robbery, I have nothing of value." The girl let out a laugh, he could see her ears were pointed beneath her hair and he smelt dead flowers on her breath.

"If I was going to rob you, I would be a much poorer person." She leant back on the chair she was on revealing a pair of large combat boots around camouflage jeans. "You caused me an awful lot of trouble vampire, I thought you had the mark of Cain so I had to be very careful that debris knocked you out and not me otherwise-" She made an explosion gesture with her hands. "Boom explosion, the end of my miserable cursed existence."

"So are you here to kill me? Is that it, did Rafael send you after me?" Simons mind was racing, he looked down to the floor. A small pentagram had been laid out, surrounded by sand and various flowers. Next to the pentagram was Jordan, tied with the same black rope around his arms and legs. His eye was swollen where he must have been punched.

The girl ignored Simon's question. "Hairball over there woke up, gave me a nasty cut to the stomach before I knocked him out again." The girl stood up and her black cloak seemed to melt away. It turned into wings as dark as midnight that fluttered slightly, like a butterfly's would. Imbedded in each wing were crimson and blue roses.

"A fey." Simon gasped. The girl raised her flowery eyebrow and slumped lazily back down in the chair in front of him.

"The flowers growing from my face didn't give it away? Or was it the giant freaking kaleidoscope wings? Yes I am a Fey, Fair folk, Faerie or fallen angel. Whatever you young folk call it today." The girl said. Simon felt stupid for not realising it sooner, but he supposed the shock of being attacked gave him a little lenience.

"Did the Sealie Queen send you; we don't have the rings anymore. They were taken from us." The girl almost choked when Simon mentioned the Sealie queen. She took out a rather long knife with a name etched into it. Its hilt was made out of bright green vines wrapped tightly together in an intricate pattern. The blade was less flashy, made out of a dull grey material but he supposed blades don't have to be flashy to get the job done.

As quick as a viper, the fey girl put the dagger to Simon's throat before he could read the name inscribed on the blade. "I hate that she-devil. She is a vile, odious, despicable creature who only cares for her own court."

"So I see you hate her nearly as much as me." The girl smiled at this. She removed her knife from Simon's throat and he took a deep breath. "Maybe next time, we bitch after you remove the dangerous knife from my throat."

"I apologise Daylighter. I was expecting my contract to be over by now but you know how unpredictable small children can be." _Children? What is she talking about? _Simon thought. He was hardly a child; he would be seventeen in January if he still aged. He didn't like to dwell too long on his immortality; he would give just about anything not to be. Death by old age seemed kind of nice when you realise you couldn't have it.

"Children? What contract and what children? Why are you here?" The girl stood up and unfastened the ropes on Simon's hands allowing him to slip out of the ropes easily. She stood straight and had a willowy figure that was poised, as if she were ready for something.

"I'm an assassin, Maureen Brown is my contract and the only way to lure her out was if the right situation arose." She said matter-of-factly. Simon was expecting some vague answer but this Fey seemed to hide nothing, maybe she didn't need to.

"Meaning?" Simon said with an impending feeling of doom.

"You're about to be married." She said and handed him a pair of gold rings.

XXX

Isabelle and Clary rushed out of the bridal shop. Clary was dressed simply in jeans with a thick red sweater over the top which was being drenched by the rain. Isabelle had been called by Alec a couple of minutes ago and Clary could see from her face that it wasn't going to be good. She looked sick as she put the phone down and filled Clary in on the Simon situation.

From what she could get from Isabelle was he was attacked in his apartment and Magnus had somehow ended up in the middle of the Sahara in his pyjamas after trying to portal in. Clary could feel a lump in her throat; Simon was smart he wouldn't be dead she kept reminding herself. But he didn't have Heavens protection anymore, he could die.

Simon was vulnerable.

Isabelle hailed a cab and barked orders to the driver giving him hundred dollars if he ran past every red light. Clary noted she wasn't looking too good either; she was pale and looked as if she were going to vomit. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. Instinctively Clary put her hand on hers.

"He'll be alright. He's smart and strong." Clary said partly reassuring herself partly Izzy. Izzy nodded.

"You're right, he is. He'll be alright." Izzy put her head in her hands tilting her head down on the dirty cab floor. "I shouldn't have left him, maybe if I were there…"

"You might have been attacked as well. Magnus said we're dealing with a Fey, who has clearly thought this through and taken out Jordan. What do you think a faerie would want with Simon?" Clary said. The rings were gone, and the Fey wouldn't be so stupid as too attack in broad daylight this quickly. They were patient and would drag out revenge as long as possible. Izzy still had her head in her hands; the cab driver had red headphones in blasting loud foreign music so she was sure he couldn't hear them.

"What do you mean, you shouldn't have left him?" Clary asked. Isabelle straightened her back and took her head out of her hands.

"I've been over to his apartment for the last couple of weeks at night but I stopped going and now this has happened." She said. Clary near choked.

"At night?! Have you and he…" She let the sentence hang. Isabelle's eyes widened and for a second she thought she saw a glimmer of a smile before her face returned to concern.

"No. We just sleep and sometimes kiss and he may have drunk my blood a couple of times." Clary's choking turned into a full out cough and Isabelle had to hit her hard on the back. She and Jace had come close a couple of times before he burnt whoever was near to him. She was a little jealous of Simon and Isabelle's closeness, but they had different problems. Most irritating was their refusal to admit that they were a couple.

"Your blood? That's kind of weird." Clary said. Isabelle rubbed her neck and she could see a small scar that had faded out. She shivered uncontrollably.

"Not really. Have you learnt nothing Clary? Being bitten is good for you, vampire saliva has… qualities. It increases red blood count and really doesn't hurt that much." Isabelle had brightened up a little talking about this.

"Still, yuck." Clary said. Isabelle rolled her eyes. The cab stopped, it was still pouring rain. She felt her heart jump a little when she saw Jace leaning against the apartment building. He was lazily swinging a seraph blade in his hands. Alec stood next to him lecturing about something. He looked red faced as if he had run to get here. She didn't know it was possible to block a portal and supposed the lightwood family weren't used to using public transport.

Isabelle handed the cab driver a hundred dollars as promised and barrelled out of the cab whip in hand. Clary followed closely.

When Clary got close, Jace waved a hand stopping her from getting closer and burned. "As hard as it may be, you'll have to hold yourself back. You know burning and the such."

"I don't care." Clary said mutinously. She hugged him and felt a warm sensation that quickly became painfully hot. She jumped back, a small burn formed from where her hands touched his neck.

"But I do care." Jace finished. Alec held the back of his head and rubbed it.

"Well, at least you two aren't making out every chance you get now, so every cloud…" Alec said. He was dressed in shadowhunter gear with a bow on his back which gleamed silver. The rain had made his black hair fall floppy on his face.

"We need a plan." Alec said.

"How about I run in there kill whoever has attacked Simon. That's a plan, let's go." Alec had to hold his sister back from charging in.

"A less suicidal plan." Alec said glaring at his sister. Clary had been in Simons apartment a couple of times now. She looked at his bedroom window above them and suddenly her mind was racing with possibilities.

"I think I may have a plan." She said. The others leaned closer as she began to tell them.

* * *

**So what did you think? If you've enjoyed leave a review, it always helps to know what I'm doing right or wrong :D Until next week bye!**


	4. Deadly Fire

** Hi everyone! Thanks to those who have reviewed so far but I would love to see more, if there is a lack of interest then I want to know so I can do something else rather than continue with a Dead story. Anyway I plan to do the wedding chapter within the next two chapters where there WILL BE MORE COUPLES (I know I haven't done much but I had to in order for the story to move forward, Sorry) Anyway enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Deadly Fire**

Jace really didn't like this plan. He was scaling the side of Simon's apartment building swinging himself up onto nearby ledges. A glamour protected him from Mundanes seeing him, after all the New York fire department telling him not to jump was the last thing he needed. Alec was stationed in the building opposite with a full quiver of arrows ready to strike at Simon's attacker. Isabelle and Clary were the foot soldiers, when they charged in he would strike.

Jace jumped up onto a ledge filled with wet blue flowers. The rain had got worse and Jace could feel the water that was filling up his boots. It pelted down stinging his face but despite the pain. Jace felt alive.

He felt like himself again. Deadly and ready to fight demons.

Jace jumped again and reached Simons ledge. He was just about to peer inside when a blur of black and red flew past him and into the window smashing it. Glassed rained down onto him.

Maureen.

Jace held his breath. But Maureen didn't see him. She instead started babbling inside, a girls cool voice replied and then a muffled yelling. Jace leaned his head inside and got a good look at what was going on. Simon was bound and gagged to a chair; stiches ran up his left eyebrow. He then saw Maureen, her blonde hair was limp and she was covered in blood. Human blood. She glowed and Jace could tell she had just fed on some poor Mundane. She didn't look like she held back, when she smiled at Simon her teeth were crimson. Finally he saw the Fey standing next to a pentagram covered in sand.

The Fey was human sized with blonde hair the colour of Daisy's with mossy green eyes. A flower pattern from her eyebrow grew down her face like a vine. Kaleidoscope wings sprung from the back of her white tank top and fluttered slightly. Jace thought she looked like some sort of guerrilla Barbie that had a bad day.

She looked at the window where Jace was and he ducked down. He heard her step towards him and then slowly opening the smashed window. Her breaths were long and deep as if they were her last.

"What are you doing Sabina?" Maureen demanded. The Fey girl opened the window fully and turned back to Maureen. Jace looked back up. Maureen had a dirty veil put crookedly onto her small head. She looked at Simon with adoring eyes. Simon leaned back on the chair away from her and said something into the gag.

"Fresh air is always good for weddings." Sabina replied.

"You were gentle with my Simon weren't you?" Maureen asked. She cupped Simon's cheek with her hand. "We'll be together soon. Together forever. Sabina said she could bond us together. Right?" She looked at the Fey, Sabina. Sabina smiled at her.

_Marriage. What have you got yourself into Vampire._ Jace thought.

"Yes, I just need some of your blood." Sabina took a wicked knife from her belt. The hilt was wrapped in green vine and the name 'Maureen Brown' glowed on the knife edge. Sabina edged closer to Maureen spinning the knife.

"Wait, shouldn't we exchange vows first." Maureen said. Sabina sneered at her.

"If you wish. Make it quick." She ripped Simons gag from his mouth and he took a sharp intake of breath. He looked at Maureen with something like pure hatred. Where was Clary and Isabelle? He thought. Jace thought of Clary, he thought of the wedding tomorrow. When he saw her moments ago it had taken every inch of his being not to kiss her. He didn't want to burn her.

How ironic only two months ago he would have been thankful for this gift, something to stop him getting close to Clary when he though she was his sister. Now though, he despised it.

"Ever since I first saw you Simon…" Maureen began. "I realised that you were the one I wanted to spend my life with. It's so like, much better that now we're both immortal. We will be together until the end of time. When Sabina found me and told me she knew a ritual that would mean you could never leave me, I knew she must have been an angel. I mean look at her wings." Sabina's butterfly wings fluttered as if they knew they were being flattered.

Jace had to stifle a laugh. She may have had wings but she was by no means an angel. She had demon blood running through her veins.

"Simon. What are your vows?" Maureen asked. Sabina twirled her knife and looked at Maureen with a predatory look. She suddenly leapt toward Maureen. She would have stabbed Maureen in the heart if it weren't for Isabelle bursting in. Maureen jumped away from the knife and straight into Clary who had just entered.

Jace took this as his cue. He sprang into the apartment and took out his Seraph blade and swung it at Sabina. Her eyes widened as she realised she was now vastly outnumbered.

"Shadowhunters!" She shouted. "This is not your business." Sabina leapt for Maureen again narrowly missing the crack of Isabelle's whip. Simon was fighting against the ropes holding him down. Clary tried to run for him but Maureen jumped in front of her. Isabelle's whip cracked and slashed Sabina's chest. She let out a howl.

"You're not taking my Simon!" Maureen screeched. Sabina was now lying on the ground, pale faced and bloody. Isabelle stood over her. Maureen suddenly took out a short dagger from her waist.

"He's not your Simon." Clary replied coldly. Maureen wailed at her.

"If I can't have him, no one can!" She slashed the knife at Simon's throat. Time seemed to slow down. Jace reached forward. Without thinking he pushed Simon away, he slammed against the wall and his shoulder set on fire. Maureen stared in shock but only for a moment. A knife spun in the air and hit her in the throat. She was dead before she hit the ground.

Sabina laughed. "Ten points." She coughed.

Clary jumped on top of Simon and put her jacket around the flames on his shoulder. They burned an unnatural blue hue. Jace looked at his hands. _The heavenly fire_. Isabelle swayed in shock before running to Simon and Clary. Jace marched to the Fey, Sabina and picked her up by the scruffs of her tank-top and threw her against the wall.

"Why did you kill Maureen?" He half yelled. "If you don't give me a straight answer, I will make you suffer."

"I am suffering." Jace threw her against the wall angrily. She put her hands up in surrender. "Whoa! Easy with the pyrotechnics."

"Why did you kill Maureen?" He said again.

"Why would I tell you that?" She replied smiling slightly. Jace heard a whistling and two arrows hit the wall directly next to where he was holding Sabina. Alec couldn't have timed his arrows better. Her smile was replaced by shock and maybe a little bit of fear. She looked at both arrows and then back at Jace.

"I'm an assassin." She sighed.

XXX

Clary cradled Simon's head. He mumbled something incoherent and fluttered his eyes open. Isabelle was inspecting his shoulder wound. The heavenly fire had burnt it pretty badly, the edges of his wound were black and she thought she could see a little bone. Clary looked back at Jace, Alec and Jordan. Jordan had been found bound and gagged in Simon's room with a note of his chest that read:

BEWARE OF THE DOG

Sabina was tied up with iron handcuffs. Nobody really knew what to do with her, she just sat their quietly with her knife tucked into her belt. It seemed magnetised to her. Alec had tried to pry it from her but the knife glowed a dangerous red. The Fey, Jace had called her Sabina just rolled her eyes.

"Mortals." She'd said.

Simon stirred again, Isabelle and Clary leaned closer.

"Why do I get the feeling we only tend to get together when I'm about to die?" Clary smiled and stroked his cheek.

"If you weren't in trouble, we'd be out of a job." Clary replied. Simon smiled but it looked like it hurt. He winced and looked around the room. The door of his apartment knocked and Magnus burst in dressed in a pair of pyjamas. He was sweaty and sunburnt. He had his fists out like he was ready for a fight.

"I'm here Sherlock!" He yelled.

"You're a little late Magnus. You missed all the fun. We had cake." Sabina said to Magnus. Magnus raised his eyebrows and bent down to the handcuffed Sabina.

"Cute little trick portalling me to the Sahara, Sabina. You always did have a bizarre sense of justice for an assassin." Magnus smiled. Clary thought he and the Fey seemed to have an air of familiarity to each other like some sort of inside joke.

"Did you sleep with her to?" Alec asked not looking at both of them. Sabina raised an eyebrow and looked at Magnus.

"We're related, that's gross." She said. Clary and Jace shared a look and then she looked at the ground sheepishly. She saw Jace smile a little.

"Same father?" Jordan asked. Sabina was about to answer but Magnus spoke first.

"My father is her grandfather." Magnus stared at Sabina. "And I would appreciate you to stay quiet on the whole matter."

"Whatever, your highness." Sabina replied sarcastically.

"I could say the same about you." With this comment Sabina went very pale and looked back down at her cuffs. Magnus strutted up to Simon and looked at his burn. With very little effort he scooped him up like a baby and opened a portal. Simon's eyes were shut as if he were sleeping.

"I'm taking him home with me. He needs medical attention. Any who wish to come with me may." He walked through the portal and disappeared. Isabelle hastily followed waving a quick goodbye to Jace and Alec before going through the portal after Magnus.

"Bye Magnus." Sabina said to the empty air.

The portal shut. Clary moved closer to Jace.

"We need to talk." Clary said with more force than she intended. Jace nodded solemnly and followed her outside the apartment.

"I guess we'll clean up the apartment then!" Jordan yelled after Clary.

"I'll get the mop." Alec said.

* * *

**So what did You think? Leave a Review below!**


	5. The Stairwell

**Weekly chapter update! Hooray for continuity! As always thank you to those who have read, Reviewed, favorited and followed, it really encourages me to keep going. Who knows I may even write a dark artifices sequel? Anyway as promised this chapter has more couple stuff (Clace, Malec and Sizzy) and more will come in the wedding chapter that follows :) Please enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Stairwell**

Simon felt like hell. Between bouts of consciousness it felt as if something was trying to claw itself out of him. He last remembered talking to Clary and feeling as if he was on fire. If his burnt clothes were any indication he was. Simon opened his eyes slowly, it was dark outside. The moon shone into the room casting it in an unnatural blue hue. He recognised it as one of the rooms in Magnus's apartment. The bed he was in had black sheets and a blanket with roses woven into the fabric of the blanket. In the corner of the paint splattered room was Magnus and Isabelle. Their heads were bent together and they looked to be deep in conversation. The pendant on Isabelle's throat pulsed slightly.

Magnus noticed Simon was awake before Isabelle. He strolled to a cupboard and flung its doors open; Magnus took out a pouch of red liquid and threw it at Simon. Simon lunged at it without thinking and sunk his teeth into the red liquid. The blood felt like oxygen as he drank from it, but it was cold and that made Simon feel sick.

"Apologies if the blood is a little stale Sherwin. I wasn't aware I was going to have to look after a vampire tonight." Magnus said. Simon drank the last of the blood and put the crumpled plastic container on the floor beside him. Isabelle perched on the edge of his bed by his feet. Despite just drinking he could smell her blood underneath her Jasmine perfume.

"What happened to my shirt?" Simon said as he leant himself up on the bed. He looked at his shoulder; the burn was wrinkled and sore to touch. "My shoulder..."

Magnus nodded. "A strange after effect I suppose. There was no magic I could have used to heal that burn completely. I think it may be due to your kind's weakness to fire, it must have been worse because it was of the heavenly variety."

"You talk about it like it's a fine wine." Isabelle said. "He was on fire."

Simon felt himself choke. "I was on fire? The last thing I remember was that that girl told me Maureen was going to marry me. She tied me up and-" Simons mind caught up with his words. "Maureen is she…"

"Sabina used you as bait; it wouldn't be the first time. I believe that she knew the only way to draw Maureen out was through you and when she saw her chance." Magnus put his hand across his neck and grimaced. "Speaking of Sabina, I need to grab her from the apartment before she escapes." Some glitter fell from Magnus's hair as he left the room. Simon heard a portal being opened and then closed again.

Isabelle moved closer to Simon, she touched the burn on his shoulder. Simon jerked back.

"Ow!" Isabelle moved her hand and put it on Simons. Despite almost dying Simon was glad Isabelle was here.

"Sorry. Magnus says it should mostly be healed for the wedding tomorrow, then we have to go to Idris the day after."

Simon blinked. "Idris? Are you planning on having Shadowhunter Christmas? Because I should tell you I'm Jewish."

Isabelle smiled a little bit and took off her stilettos. She threw them across the room by the door. "No. We have to take Sabina to be trialled; apparently she's not new to the assassin trade. She's been implicated in the murders of several clave high-ups in the past two hundred years. She'll probably be found guilty and then executed." Simon sat back unsure what to think. He barely knew her and now she was on death row.

Isabelle lay down on the bed beside him and put her head on his chest. She yawned. "On the Brightside, you have to come with us to the trial. I could show you Lightwood manor, Mom always told me it was really pretty in the winter." Simon put his arms around Isabelle and kissed her, a slow lingering kiss. Isabelle's eyes were shut but she was smiling in the darkness.

"That sounds nice." Simon closed his eyes and held Isabelle closer.

XXX

"How do we deal with a dead vampire body?" Jordan asked. Alec had dragged the dead Maureen to the corner of the room leaving a rather unsettling trail of blood behind her. Alec looked at Sabina, she almost looked grey from the iron handcuffs, it was poisoning her he realised.

Jordan's black eye had healed and he looked at Sabina with a mix of bitterness and curiosity. "How do you deal with dead bodies then? Can't you whistle up some Fair folk magic and get rid of the body."

Sabina glared at Jordan. "First of all, if I could use magic right now, I wouldn't be in these cuffs." She rattled the cuffs at Jordan. "And secondly, what makes you think I know how to deal with a body. I kill, I don't clean." She added. Alec mopped the floor absently, but truth be told it was almost fun watching Jordan argue with Sabina. It took his mind off Magnus.

"You must be a riot at parties." Alec whispered.

"Maybe we could get a maid?" Jordan looked at Alec.

"How would we explain the dead fourteen year-old body in the corner of the room?" Alec replied bitingly. Sabina tried to put one of her hands up but ended taking them both up.

"I know! We use ropes and sunglasses, a la 'Weekend at Burnies'" She smiled at Alec, her kaleidoscope wings shook themselves like a dog would shake when it was wet. Alec was about to reply but was interrupted. Magnus stood by the door not looking at Alec. Magnus picked up Sabina by her shoulder. It reminded Alec of the way he would do that with Isabelle and Max when he was younger.

_Max _he thought. With everything going on with Sebastian kidnapping children from other institutes, Alec had almost forgotten how he had been killed. He made a mental note to go to the necropolis when he was in Idris to visit Max's grave.

"You are coming with me young lady." Magnus said. Alec scrunched his brow in confusion. Jordan had slipped out of the apartment and Alec heard him call Maia.

"Young lady?" Alec asked.

"I'm two hundred more or less. Immortality tends to make you forget age but I guess you wouldn't know." Sabina said. She looked at Magnus and then at Maureen's dead body. "I think your boyfriend wants you to help him with the dead body. My magic is kind of cut-off because of these iron monstrosities" She waved the cuffs at Magnus's face.

Magnus waved his hand and Maureen's body crumpled into ash. "There. Let's go." Magnus turned away with Sabina. Alec reached out and grabbed him.

"Magnus, wait." Magnus turned and looked at him. His green-gold cat eyes shone in the moonlight.

"Well I don't have all day, oh wait I do. I'm _immortal._" He spat the word out. Alec was surprised at his hostility.

"Magnus, I'm sorry. I should have told you about Camille but I was scared. I'm scared because I'll die without you and you'll still be here. You'll find someone else and that kills me every day. I love you." Alec gasped. Magnus's expression softened.

"There's no one else like you Alec." Magnus said softly. He looked at the ground. Sabina looked into the distance sadly before regaining her stony expression. "I forgive you Alexander but I'm afraid I'm not ready to forget. We'll talk more at the wedding, I promise you."

Magnus opened another portal in the apartment and took Sabina through it. For the minutes that followed Alec looked at the space where he was. He left the apartment soundlessly without telling Jordan.

XXX

Clary took Jace by the hand to the stairwell and sat on the steps with him. The moon had risen and cast a blue light through one of the windows. Jace hadn't said anything; he was staring at the moon outside. It was almost full; Clary guessed it would be about two days until the next full moon. Clary put her hands in Jace's. He wore a pair of black leather gloves he had gotten from his pocket.

"So… You set my best friend on fire." She said raising an eyebrow.

"He looked a tad cold in my defence." Jace replied. Clary hit him lightly on the shoulder. Jace laughed a little bit, Clary loved when he laughed.

Jace stiffened. "I didn't mean it. Vampires have a natural weakness to fire; I suppose heavenly fire makes it much worse." Jace looked at Clary. "When I touched him I felt something."

"You're not in love with him are you because I'm pretty sure Isabelle would kill you." Jace shook his head. "What was it?"

"It felt like a transfer. I felt like part of me had been sucked dry and then Simon set on fire." Clary cast her mind back. Simon burning in the corner of his apartment, his blood and bone sticking out. Clary shivered. Jace put an arm around her.

"I love you Clary." Jace said. "There's a war coming, Sebastian's out there. He's creating an army with the infernal cup; it's only a matter of time before he gets to us."

Clart leaned into him. "You sure know how to set a mood." She felt Jace smile. "Sebastian won't get to us. He's weak; Vampires, Fey and Werewolves are on our side. Together we're powerful."

Without thinking Clary kissed Jace. She didn't want to stop but after a moment she felt a painful burning sensation in her lips. Jace looked shocked.

"I love you too." She said.

* * *

**So what did you think? Leave a review to let me know! Until next week bye! :D**


End file.
